hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
We Are
Lyrics Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Johnny 3 Tears: If you could lose it all, then welcome to Broadway Silicone dreams and your name on the marque And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly It's hotter here in hell, but it's getting real dark, see So all you sick and the bitterness of the loney To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends Every step, another step, you're walking on my dreams Every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe I watched them all come, gotta watch the rest go I'm married to the devil in the city of angels So come, all you wicked, to the world of the empty You know I need it all, so baby, don't tempt me I'm knocking on your door, nope, nobody sent me Just checking all you bitches like I'm checking this check sheet So put your hats on, Lohner, don't get soft You can see God when I take my mask off Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts J-Dog: The fame is your best friend You love it, no questions Beating down the door, it's the face of rejection And once again, it's a Tragedy anthem We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream? 'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen With a gleam in his eyes, his middle finger to the skies Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die So grab a pick and ax 'cause we try, we cry Into the bottle of Jack and we die inside So once you look in his eyes, what you see now? Look at the muscles you've made, then watch them bleed out We're in a life where it's kill or lose Just lie, motherfucker, till you hear the truth From the under the street, in the gutters of youth Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Danny: (No!) J-Dog: From the city of angels Danny: (No!) J-Dog: An empty vessel of devils Danny: (Just take it to the start) J-Dog: Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us Danny: (No!) J-Dog: From the city of angels Danny: (No!) J-Dog': An empty vessel of devils Danny: (Just take it to the start) J-Dog: Is there no one to save us? Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us! Danny: We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark We are, we are, we are built from broken parts Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *This song was released as the debut single off of Notes from the Underground. *A line from this song mirrors a line off of "Dead Bite." **This line is "Watched them all come, gotta watch the rest go," said by Johnny 3 Tears in both songs. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Singles Category:2012 Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny